


Alternate Realites

by Mordekai



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Keith Mars POV, i don't really know what i'm doing, introspective, spoilers for the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordekai/pseuds/Mordekai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wants is for Veronica to be safe and happy. (A series of oneshots in which Keith Mars thinks about the paths his daughter's life could have gone). Contains spoilers for the new movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Realites

He’s her father; his biggest wish in life is for her to be happy and healthy.  But he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed in her decision. When Veronica decides to do something, no power on this earth can stop her.  He’s known that since she was two. So he knows, there’s no point in trying to dissuade her now.

He worries of course, Veronica has a knack for finding trouble and Neptune is full of it. He worries that one day, the PI job will get her killed. That’s why he was so happy when she graduated law school. Corporate lawyers don’t end up shot by gangbangers or angry husbands.  

Sometimes he wonders what would her life been like if Lily hadn’t been murdered? Lily’s death was a domino falling, and it toppled all of the other dominos. Lianne left them, left Veronica without a mother. Veronica and he were left to pick up the pieces while the town shunned them both. She went to that party to prove she wasn’t affected and she came back a different person. Colder and more distant. I had to get hard she told him. And his heart broke because he couldn’t protect her from her classmates.

_It wasn’t until years after she left Neptune that she tells him what happened at Shelly’s party. She’s been drinking and it just comes out. The next day, she says she has memory of calling him. And they leave it at that. Cowards, the both of them._

But if Lily had been alive, would she be content as a corporate lawyer? Would she have married someone like Piz, someone stable?

 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica’s standing up there at the alter and Piz is telling the story of their engagement for the thousandth time. She’d just won her first major case and he thought the look of excitement and joy in her eyes was so beautiful, he proposed on the spot. Everyone awws, even though they’ve certainly heard it as well. They both say “I do” and the rings are exchanged. He told Veronica he wasn’t going to cry, he lied. After the wedding Lianne and him hug Veronica tight and they’re surrounded by smiling faces. He shakes Piz’s hand and tells him he’s a lucky man.

_(“Would Lianne still be with you?” the cynical voice in his head asks him. “Sure, but she’s still be banging Jake Kane” the bitter voice answers back.)_

And at the reception, Lily gives a speech about “the old ball and chain” but she seems genuinely happy for Veronica. The girls can’t stop smiling. Lianne asks Lily when she’s planning on getting married and she just laughs and tells them Logan’s fun but the married life isn’t for her. Wallace is there, congratulating his two  best friends. Veronica looks so content and there’s no pain or anger in her eyes.

_(She tries to hide it from him, but Lily’s death brought out something in her that never went away.)_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

He looks over a Veronica, buried in a file and he knows he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t happy she was here. He missed her when she was in New York. He hopes she’ll be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually debated between having her marry Piz and Duncan, but I just couldn't see it working in the long run? Besides I think Keith likes Piz better than Duncan because of the bad blood between him and the Kane family. Also I was going to include it in the daydream, but it didn't end up fitting in so I'll just explain it here. In the alternative universe where Lily's alive, Wallace still went to highschool with Veronica, but they didn't end up becoming friends until college. I'm not really sure how long I'll go with this, but expect this to be a series of short oneshots.


End file.
